


Final Goodbye

by Blindsunshine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Goodbyes, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: Jumin never really dealt with his emotions in the same way Jihyun’s mind did. He was not capable of expressing himself in a similar way. And a long time ago, Jumin had concluded that grieving was simply a waste of time and emotion. But he knew, looking down at this lifeless body before him, that his life companion had truly gone from this world, and even for him, that was difficult to truly process.





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my life, where I live and breathe Vumin angst.
> 
> I wrote this as part of a prompt challenge. Enjoy!

_“This way, Mr. Han”_

 

The thick, click of her heals bounced off the thin walls of the hallway. It filled the suffocating emptiness and somber silence that lingered. Even if only temporary, it settled the unnerve clinging within the CEO.

 

_Tip tap. Tip tap. Tip tap._

__

It fell into a rhythm for only a few more moments, until the noise finally came to a still. She halted in front of the large chestnut door, her face grim and bare. She’s used to this. But despite it, she still offers him a smile. 

 

_“This is the room. Take as much time as you need, I’ll be waiting at the reception once you have finished.”_

 

Her heels begin to click again until the noise fades into the echoes of the hallway, Jumin remaining to stare blankly at the door. He doesn’t want to do this, but deep down he knows, he must.

 

Inhaling the stagnant air, he maintained a grip on his composure as he slowly opened the door. As he enters, he’s immediately enveloped by the chill. It’s cold, dark and somber atmosphere hits him the moment he sets a foot inside. It’s everything Jumin was expecting, but it didn’t mean he was any less prepared for it.

 

The door silently closed behind him, and his eyes glazed over to the one he shares the room with. He fluttered his eyes closed for a moment, maintaining his breathing. Inhaling and exhaling in a rhythmic pace. Once he's ready, he finally loosens his grip on the cool metal of the handle, opening his eyes and proceeding forward, approaching the body.

 

His eyes fall weakly, as he stands before his best friend, looking down on him. The photographers skin was pale and sullen, and the turquoise of his hair had wilted from its previous vibrancy. His face was thin and weary, with his lips, cold, and dissolved to the dark shade of blue. The figure before Jumin Han was lifeless, there was no heartbeat, no same warmth admitting from him that once did. And, as he gently lowered his fingers to cascade along the pointed contours of his cheekbones, he was met with coldness. Icy, flat, coldness.

 

_“I’m sorry… Jihyun.”_

 

Jihyun Kim looked at rest, laying in eternal slumber encased within his sleek coffin. It was made of strong, polished oak. Jumin of course, getting only the best for his companion. The expression on Jihyun’s face was for once, loosened, and at peace. There are no worries, no burdens which could fester inside him anymore. Jumin can share his peace, knowing that he was finally at true rest.

 

However, as he looked down at this body. At the face that once lit with a thousand expressions throughout the short life they shared. He knows all too well; this body was but an empty vessel. It was vacant and unfamiliar. This was not truly Jihyun Kim, this was just the shape he once inhabited.

 

Jumin never really dealt with his emotions in the same way Jihyun’s mind did. He was not capable of expressing himself in a similar way. And a long time ago, Jumin had concluded that grieving was simply a waste of time and emotion. But he knew, looking down at this lifeless body before him, that his life companion had truly gone from this world, and even for him, that was difficult to truly process.

 

Though that didn’t discard the notion of believing Jihyun was still out there, just simply, too far away for Jumin to ever be able to reach. Even if life would continue on, he didn’t know if he could ever truly come to terms with Jihyun leaving him behind this way.

 

It brought a small comfort, knowing he wouldn’t unwillingly be trapped in this body, but it came with a deeper weight of loneliness settling itself in Jumin’s heart. More than anything, he feared the unknown, he despised not knowing everything precisely. He liked things organised, structured. But you cannot categorise a human’s soul, you cannot calculate where it will go. No matter how much money and men he could pour into trying to find it.

 

And for the first time... Jumin felt truly powerless. 

 

⚬

 

⚬

 

⚬ 

 

Jihyun and Rika had always said, their souls had first met in heaven. How they'd made a promise to one another, and fulfilled it by finding each other again on earth. But deep down, for the longest time… Jumin had wanted to believe it was their souls that had made a promise, instead.

 

Suddenly, it felt as if a powerful aching sensation sliced across his chest. Jumin leaned down, his face mere metres away from Jihyun’s desolate one. Reaching into his pocket, he slowly emerged with a sparkling, silver locket clutched within hand. 

 

_“You know I’m not good with these sorts of things… but I feel like this can speak a lot more meaning than I can right now.”_

 

Jumin slowly worked around Jihyun’s head, slipping the locket down and firmly fastening it around his neck. Though, this was more than just any mere locket. Encased inside, contained a small picture of two young boys. The smiles on their faces indicating happier times. One was slightly taller than the other, with sleek, dark locks wisped across his forehead. The one stood to the side of him, the smallest, had a wider smile. Teeth shining along with his glimmering, aqua coloured eyes. Looking at it now, it appeared as if nothing could have ever have separated them.

 

But nothing can stay so happy forever.

 

_“I’d feel more comfort, if this stayed with you, rather than with me.”_

Though he didn’t know if it was right to speak to Jihyun like this, like he was still here. He knew this body was the only sole connection to him that remained. And yet soon enough, even this would be buried. Along with everything else they had ever shared together.

 

Jumin's thoughts began to wander, and he started to realise, staying here any longer would be inappropriate. So he thought it best he started taking his leave. But before he could, he pledged to himself to give his lifelong friend one final goodbye.

 

Leaning closer, he first ghosted his lips across Jihyun's chilling skin. The only warmth came from Jumin's breath, as his eyes gazed over his still face. Taking in every detail of it, so that it could remain etched in his mind forever. One hand lay across the others that were folded together on his chest, and soon, he closed the gap. Dropping a sweet but short kiss on his lifeless cheek. Lingering for a few seconds.

 

_“I’ll find you someday, Jihyun. Wait for me.”_

 

He uttered one last breath, before finally retreating, this time for good. His persona shifting back to that of the CEO.

 

And silently, he made his way out of the room. With the body of Jihyun Kim left behind, along with all the memories, and the evidence of his existence, to remain with him.


End file.
